emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7767 (8th March 2017)
Plot Rebecca collects some of Chrissie's belongings from Home Farm and tells Lawrence that Ronnie is lying. Rebecca grabs a pair of pink fluffy hand cuffs out of Chrissie's bag and phones her sister, lying that Lawrence will be out all morning. At Smithy Cottage, Rhona bakes a cake for Leo's school bake sale. Vanessa appears in the kitchen and Rhona flaunts her engagement ring and forces reluctant Vanessa into helping Pierce complete the cake. Chrissie appears at Home Farm and Rebecca insists Chrissie needs to talk to Lawrence about what Ronnie has done. Chrissie insists nothing she'll say will make him change his mind. Vanessa gives Pierce instructions about how to decorate the cake and Pierce asks her if he made a good choice with the ring. Vanessa states Rhona loves it but makes a dig towards Pierce. He questions if Vanessa has said anything to Rhona about him. Pearl suggests titles for Tracy's book. Jacob returns to collect his football kit and asks Tracy is there was a pound coin in his jeans pocket when she washed them. Tracy gets him another pound from the till but Jacob explains that it was his lucky coin. Emma worries about Finn going to Australia fearing her son is running away from his problems and may never come back. Finn overhears Emma talking about to him to Ross and insists he doesn't need therapy, he just needs to get away. Emma spots Finn's passport on the table and throws it in the bin. Lawrence stares at an old photo of Chrissie. Ronnie brings him a cup of tea and questions what he'd do if it wasn't Chrissie who lied. Rebecca bursts into the office and insists Lawrence can't let Chrissie leave like this. She suggests they at least hug before Chrissie leaves; they settle on a handshake to say goodbye. As they shake hands, Rebecca handcuffs them together, insisting they are going nowhere until they sort things. Laurel spots Rhona's engagement ring and insists they'll need to start planning the wedding soon. Rhona admits things aren't currently perfect between her and Pierce, but Laurel advises her not to wait for perfect as she'd be waiting forever. Rebecca maintains Ronnie is lying to Lawrence. Ronnie steps in and admits Rebecca is right, he lied and set Chrissie up. Lawrence is stunned. Finn says goodbye and asks Emma for his passport back. Emma retrieves it and Finn promises her he'll come back. Ronnie explains how things unfolded to angered Lawrence. Lawrence apologises to Chrissie. Ronnie goes to apologies when Chrissie admits she drove Ronnie to this. Rebecca suggests that now everything is out in the open they can sort things out but Lawrence can't stand the sight of Ronnie and orders him to go. Vanessa and Pierce clash over decorating the cake. With a glass of wine in hand, Vanessa states it's funny how Rhona no longer comes out with the girls hinting that Pierce is controlling. She brings up Pierce smashing up Smithy Cottage which angers Pierce. Vanessa tells him he has issues. David can't work out why one pound coin means so much to Jacob, and Tracy compares it to God. Tracy calls Pearl back to the shop and announces she's going to call her book 'More than Man Enough for Me' and tells David he's going on the cover. Sam cuts Lawrence and Chrissie out of the handcuffs. Lawrence assumes Chrissie will be moving back into Home Farm now and is shocked when she explains there's a house in the village she is looking at. She insists she shouldn't be living with her father at her age and asks Lawrence not to let her be the reason she passes up this chance to be with Ronnie. Rhona is delighted with the cake. She announces she has booked their wedding - for 6 weeks time! Pierce is delighted but Vanessa is disgusted. Ronnie packs his bags and says sorry to Lawrence. He promises he'll get the rest of his things moved as soon as he can but Lawrence insists they can get over this and make it work. Ronnie explains he no longer knows who he is and has turned into a man he used to avoid. He insists he can't live like this and walks out. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Dining room, office and kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and hallway *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,250,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes